warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkest Night/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Twigpaw pulls up ferns for SkyClan camp. She thinks of Violetpaw and Hawkwing and their journey to find the rest of SkyClan. Twigpaw continues to build dens for the apprentices' den and the future elders' den. She remembers Finpaw, who had been injured by a fallen branch, and hopes he'll return to the apprentices' den soon. :Leafpool mentions Finleap had become sour, and he would refuse visitors. Dewpaw appears behind Twigpaw to show off his collection of moss. Twigpaw suggests they should bring some to comfort Finpaw. Dewpaw shrugs it off and claims he enjoys the comfort of doing absolutely nothing. The she-cat apprentice asked him if the injured cat had rejected him again, to which Dewpaw sadly nods his head. He complains about his absence and asks Twigpaw to go visit him to cheer up his spirits. Twigpaw denies, but Dewpaw continues to press. Twigpaw becomes nervous and Dewpaw teases her about her interest in his brother. Dewpaw changes the subject and they both fix the rest of the dens before Twigpaw visits Finpaw. :As The two finish making extra dens, Reedpaw returns from her moss hunt. Twigpaw stares at her blankly and Reedpaw asks her how she's doing. Twigpaw dismisses the question and leaves to go see Finpaw. Dewpaw calls to her to greet Finpaw for him. :Finpaw grunts as Twigpaw wakes him Finpaw tries to dismiss her but she continues to sit and stay. Twigpaw comments about how he looks well, but Finpaw disregards it, saying how he is half a tail being away from being okay. Twigpaw tells the tom about Briarlight, a warrior who's spine had crippled her. Finpaw shrugs her off, and she asks what he needs a whole tail for in the first place. In disbelief, he tells her for balance. Twigpaw asks if he is rude to Leafpool too. :She feels sorry for the tom and wishes she saved his whole tail. Finpaw tells her she isn't allowed to be sad, and Twigpaw asks him why. Finpaw admits that he has feelings for the she-cat, so she can't be sad. Twigpaw looks down at her paws and mentions that his brother says hi and moving back into the apprentices' den would be fun. The two apprentices laugh about Dewpaw's constant snoring. :Twigpaw asks Finpaw what happened to the other half of his tail. Finpaw tells her Puddleshine is burying it. Twigpaw mentions they should sit vigil for the limb, and Finpaw continues to joke about its probable presence in StarClan. Leafpool enters and is surprised to see Twigpaw. Finpaw tells the Medicine cat that she barged in, but Twigpaw adds that she wanted to say hello for his brother. Leafpool asks Twigpaw to leave, but Finpaw begs for her to stay. Leafpool agrees and leaves the den for supplies. :Finpaw complains about how his father, Sandynose, is so pressuring on him to become the best warrior. He informs her that Hawkwing took care of him and his littermates when they were kits because Sandynose went missing. Twigpaw complains that Violetpaw is more like their father, but Finpaw points out that Twigpaw is more of a Clan cat than she could be. Twigpaw accepts the compliment. :Leafpool walks back in to dress Finpaw's tail wound, and Twigpaw distracts him. They talk about games they would play as kits and they connect on the similarities of their kit-hood. Finpaw is surprised as Leafpool tells him she's finished. She informs the apprentice he's ready to get some exercise soon, and Twigpaw comments that they could explore the entire forest. Leafpool steps in and reminds them that Finpaw shouldn't go out for a few days. Twigpaw asks if they can go fishing in the stream, but she wrinkles her nose and asks if they belong in RiverClan. Twigpaw's heart skips a beat as she continues to think about Finpaw. Characters Major *Finpaw }} Minor *Reedpaw *Leafpool }} Mentioned *Hawkwing *Fallowfern *Sandynose *Plumwillow *Pebbleshine *Needletail *Alderheart }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Darkest Night Category:A Vision of Shadows arc